To test the ways which corticosteroids may alter cognition during exogenous administrations of hydrocortisone in young and aged subjects and to distinguish between the subtle cognitive subcomponents (memory, attention, language) associated with exogenous administrations of corticosteroids using experimental designs described in contemporary theories of human information processing.